Haleenstar Republic
Nation Information The Haleenstar Republic was founded on the western coast of Madagascar in February 2007. Its capital is New Jerusalem. Chief exports of the Republic include Lumber and Iron. Currently a member of Valhalla, the Republic enjoys prosperity as part of Aqua Team. The ruler of the Haleenstar Republic, ChairmanHal, has served in a variety of roles in all of the alliances of which the Republic has been a member in addition to his responsibilities as national leader. History The origin of the name 'Haleenstar' is somewhat obscure, since it doesn't appear to be found anywhere else on Planet Bob, nor does it appear in usage in the region of the Republic prior to its founding. Some experts believe that it is a corruption of a Dutch name, others argue that it could be Afrikaner or even German. One author even postulated that its origin may actually be extraterrestrial in origin or involve time travel, a theory that the scientific community found so laughable it became a running joke on the late night TV talk show circuit, until the government admitted recently that the crash of a UFO on the outskirts of what is now a suburb of New Jerusalem reported in late January 2007 was in fact not a meteor as previously reported. Early Period Whatever the origin of the name Haleenstar, the Republic started as an independent dictatorship and the member of Black Team before becoming a member of the League of Intelligence Humans in March. Growth during this initial period was steady. The first improvement, the famed Haleenstar Barracks (now a museum) was purchased that April. That same month, it had successfully concluded its first war—a three day conflict against an obscure raiding nation whose name has been lost to history. Other notable conflicts during this phase included the Stormfront Wars, a series battles fought against neo-Nazis both in and out of other alliances. By the end of the Stormfront Wars, ChairmanHal had distinguished himself within the LIH as the commander of "Task Force Valkyrie" and as Vice Minister of Peace. By May, various internal forces ripped apart the LIH and prominent members started leaving the alliance. The LIH eventually dissolved and became The Intelligensia. The leadership of the Haleenstar Republic reluctantly concluded that it was in the best interest of the nation to withdraw from the TI and seek a new alliance affiliation in early June. The Imperial Era and the Fall After entertaining a number of offers to join other alliances, the Haleenstar Republic opted to become a member of \m/. Some outside the Republic questioned the move to a member of the World Unity Treaty (aka "The Initiative"), particularly given the anti-Initiative expressed by the Haleenstar Republic's representatives during the LIH era. However, those familiar with internal Republic politics and culture knew that there had been growing militarism and expansionism expressed within Haleenstar society and a desire to find an alliance that would allow that militarism and expansionism to be expressed freely. The Haleenstar Republic joined \m/ in June 2007. What followed was a lengthy period known as The Imperial Era, in which imperialism was the rule of the day. Numerous wars were fought in search of land, money, and most importantly technology. With each new war came additional notoriety within \m/. ChairmanHal, once absolute dictator of the Republic, yielded power to a republican style government, which immediately changed the Republic from Black Team to the White Team of \m/. ChairmanHal used his extra time to become more involved in \m/ politics. As a member of \m/ Internal Affairs, he was involved in several covert operations, eventually becoming a trusted adviser to the Triumvirate. It was during this time period that the Haleenstar Republic participated in the FAN War and later, the Legion War. Military forces of the Republic served with distinction in both conflicts. At this point, early August 2007, \m/ was at its height of power of prestige as an alliance, receiving official sanction. Before the end of September however, \m/ would be dissolved. The month of August saw a series of scandals break within the alliance that robbed it of some of its most valuable members. ChairmanHal stepped up to try to help fill in the power vacuum, accepting an appointment as Foreign Minister. During his brief tenure in that post he introduced a series of major reforms, appointing more ambassadors, creating vice ministers and special envoy posts in an attempt to create a civil service that could make \m/ more friends on an increasingly hostile Planet Bob. The month ended however with the final casualties of the various scandals being claimed—two of the three Triumvirs that led \m/ lost their nations and their position within the alliance. After some discussion about how to proceed in the aftermath, ChairmanHal was appointed to be a Triumvir. His tenture in that post would be short-lived and violent. Within days of taking office in early September, conflict on a major scale came to \m/. GW IV, the "Unjust War" to some, went nuclear within hours after it started. The early use of nuclear weapons and their plentifulness, meant that the war was short and bloody. \m/ was a member of the Unjust Path, a coalition of alliances that found itself arrayed against most of the rest of the notable alliances on Planet Bob. \m/ was for the most part not prepared for the conflict due to the previous leadership turmoil and other factors and while it managed to give a good accounting of itself during the war (inflicting massive damage on NpO and nations of several other alliances), several days into the conflict its member nations were decisively engaged and some were days away from ZI. The Haleenstar Republic was no exception. The Republic's military initially engaged in successful preemptive attacks against nations in the IRON alliance, this front was abandoned after a few days of conflict so that the Republic's forces could aid in the counterattack against the nations The Legion. An effort to relieve three \m/ nations under attack by superior forces bogged down quickly, though the timely arrival of reinforcements managed to bring this threat under better control. However, a subsequent Legion counterattack proved decisive, and within four days the Republic was under direct Legion assault by three nations (and forced to retreat in offensive operations against two others) and no longer able to mount an adequate defense. \m/ officially disbanded on September 19 after receiving surrender terms that left it no alternative except to "fight to the last man", an outcome that its enemies desired but did not achieve. The Haleenstar Republic surrender to The Legion, and as part of its terms of surrender, went through a transitional phase during which it mostly demilitarized. The Browncoats Era Bowed but not broken, the government of the Republic survived and was soon offered membership in the Browncoats alliance, as well as the position of Minister of Defense for the alliance. This offer was quickly accepted. The Republic gradually re-militarized and conducted a couple of skirmish/raid campaigns against solitary nations. ChairmanHal soon found a role on the world stage as the spokesman for Browncoats and its unofficial advocate in the Open World Forums. His stands against the aggressive tactics of NPO toward FAN, the Lady Dakota Incident, and most particularly his criticisms of BLEU and in particular New Polar Order and its leader Electron Sponge, gained him a reputation as an intelligent, reasoned and at times passionate commentator on world affairs who wasn't afraid stand up for himself and his beliefs. His reputation as a political pundit, regular contributor to the Open World Forums and commentator on world events continues to this day. ChairmanHal was eventually elected Prime Minister of Browncoats in January 2008. He served as the leader of that alliance, which had a peak membership of around 55 individual nations, until the Republic's departure to Ragnarok in March 2008. Ragnarok The Haleenstar Republic gained entry into Ragnarok at a time of personal crisis for ChairmanHal. The last month at Browncoats proved fatiguing for ChairmanHal both mentally and physically due to a series of departures of prominent members and a series of crises within the Browncoats government. However, he was soon named as a personal adviser to VanHooIII, Emperor of Ragnarok. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Nations